With the continuing development of electronics technology, many electronic components are nowadays made in a small size but with a high operating frequency capability. For example, an electronic package such as a Central Processing Unit (“CPU”), when employed in electronic devices, may run at very high speeds and generate a lot of heat. A heat dissipation module is commonly installed in such an electronic device, in contact with the CPU for quickly dissipating the generated heat.
A typical heat dissipation device includes a base and a fin assembly mounted on the base. A bottom surface of the base is provided with a heat absorber for absorbing heat generated by the electronic component, and four corners of the base are attached to a circuit board with screws. However, because of the material differences between the metal base and the resin circuit board, the circuit board is prone to deformation and forms a gap between the base and the circuit when assembled, such that a stability of the heat dissipation device is decreased and a heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is influenced.